


That Time Of  The  Month,Again......

by Elishaje



Series: Our Matoki World!!! [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Crazy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: On a day you were planning to spend with your friends,B.A.P, your period came and you had to cancel your plans with your friends. Unfortunately, your friends, who just so happen to be hybrid superpowered bunny creatures,misunderstand and think you've been kidnapped......Fun times ahead!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Your problems all started at about 4:00 AM when your eyes flew open of their own accord. Why do I feel like I peed myself-oh,nooooooo....

You sighed and reached over in the dark over your blankets to your side table, where your fingers groped and fumbled until you found the cord for your lamp.

Tugging it, you sighed as your fears were confirmed when the bulb blinked to life-

-and you realized that you were sitting in the middle of the Japanese flag(A/N:where have I said this before?I'll give you a cookie if you comment and tell me hahaha) on your bed. 

Sighing, you slid out of bed, wiggling your toes into your fuzzy house slippers and began the arduous task of pulling the sheets off the bed and dumping the bundle into the washing machine down the hall, taking care not to turn on the machine in the middle of the night out of pity to your apartment neighbors.

On the way back to your bedroom, a cramp hit you so sharply that you gasped and leaned against the corridor wall,taking a minute to catch your breath before changing direction and heading to the bathroom for medicine, popping a few painkillers and leaning against the door, closing your eyes and counting backwards in your head until the pain subsided somewhat.Ugh........how could I have forgotten my own cycle?

Indeed, as the times were going by you had been forgetting to keep track of your monthly cycle. It wasn't like you were having crazy sex-no, it was quite the opposite. You had become quite busy with working, studying Korean on the side and making time for friends that you just simply forgot.

Your period itself was okay. The hunger cravings were legit, as you only wanted more salty and sour things the week before the bleeding started, and your flow was decent enough where you didn't have to constantly wear black for fear of leakage.

There was a catch though-with all of those perks, that meant something had to be awful, something had to be rough-and what was that one thing-the dreaded First Day.

Your First Day was an absolute nightmare-the day when the blood started to come down. It was the first 24 hours of your flow starting that made you hate everything. The pain made you irrational-one time you found yourself shouting at your pet goldfish because the creature was splashing too loud-and you literally couldn't function without painkillers,bananas, and a hot water bottle close to your groin the whole time period. You turned into an absolute monster to be around, and so normally you'd try to keep track of your cycles so that you could plan accordingly, but this time.....this time.....

You headed into your bedroom to put on a clean pair of shorts and a new pad, the soft packaging of the cotton diaper crinkling in the night, and you sighed into your room as you realized that your mattress was slightly soiled with blood and you were exhausted. Not even sparing your bed a second glance, you dragged a spare comforter and your electric blanket to the guest bedroom next door, where you plopped down on the mattress and closed your eyes.....Fuck it-I'll deal with it in the morning.....

.......................................................................................................................................................................................  
10:58 am found you blearily rubbing your eyes, feeling heavier than a whale and uglier than a troll as something vibrated next to your head, and squinting your eyes as the sunlight peeked cheerfully through the curtains above your head-Fuck you, nature, I don't need your happy shit- and your eyes adjusted to your screen slowly, your sleep-muddled brain gradually figuring out that it was Youngjae trying to reach you.

Normally, if any one of the B.A.P crew called you, your cheeks would go up automatically because they just, well, they just made you happy to be around. It filled you with a sort of warmth that underneath all of their stage makeup and charisma, they truly were just 6 of the nicest people you'd ever met on this planet. You could talk about anything with them-and they welcomed you into their lives as well. 

As the time went by, you realized that not only could they turn into Matoki that were the size of small children, each one of them had unique powers that they had learned to develop over the years. So far, the powers that you'd seen were Himchan's empathy and emotion manipulation(he charmed his way out of a speeding ticket one time, which made for a great drunken story one night), Yongguk's pyrokinesis(one night, as you all were huddled on the carpet of the B.A.P dorm during a blackout, Yongguk warmed the place up and created little dancing fairies to keep you guys entertained until the lights came back on), and Jongup's superstrength(that one almost gave you a heart attack-you walked outside of your house one day to find Jongup getting a cat out of a tree. Of course, he was doing it the Moon Jongup way-by shaking the tree until the poor feline just jumped out and scampered a way, traumatized for life. The dancer just smiled at you as you facepalmed yourself.)

There was never a dull moment with them, and you felt blessed that they were able to be themselves around you. You fed them every chance you got whenever you visited them at the studios, bringing them little updates from your non-celebrity life and trying to keep them happy by doing the everyday mundane activities with them, such as rollerblading, movies, buffets-anything normal.Anything to keep them grounded,and not feeling alone.

This time, even the caller ID picture of Youngjae's sweetly smiling face(with a scowling, cake covered Daehyun in the background from his birthday surprise) only made you want to weep into your pillow-Fuck men and their lack of fucking ovaries- and you slid your thumb over the green icon to answer him,"...........Hello?"

Youngjae's voice came chirping to you as something played in the background,"Good morning noona-where are you?Which exit did you take?"

You furrowed your brows as you tried to figure out what he was talking about, and then Youngjae continued as something went whizzing by in his background, "Yah-Zelo!!!Not too close to me, you almost knocked the basket out of my hands!!!" As Junhong yelled out a 'Sorry,hyung!!' in the background,the maknae's voice sounding playful and not in the least apologetic, your eyes flew open before you groaned, closing them again, Ah, shit- I was supposed to meet the boys at the park today!!!

Youngjae spoke into the mouthpiece again, his voice soothing your nerves somewhat as he said, "So, did you take exit A or B? We are in our disguises!!!Zelo and Daehyun are looking,but we don't see you anywhere!!"

The tears came to your eyes as you completely, totally forgot that you had made plans to come on this outing with them, and in a voice that began to choke up, you said into the phone, "....I'm, I'm sorry, Youngjae. I.......I can't come out t-t-today."

Unbeknownst to you, Youngjae heard you sniffling and immediately turned to Yongguk, who was standing right next to him and playing some sample that he wanted Jongup to hear. The leader had seen the vocalist's look of worry and immediately turned off the music, leaning in to hear your voice as Youngjae put you on speakerphone,"Noona......are you alright..?"

You wiped your face quickly as you said instinctually in English, "Yeah-yeah, I'm sorry, it's just," you blushed as suddenly realized that you didn't know the Korean words for menstrual,period,or monthly sacrifice to Satan, "........I'm sorry. Have fun without me." You began to cry as you realized that the food you promised to Daehyun from your hometown, that you ordered just for him, was still sitting on the countertop in your kitchen, and that the powerhouse singer wouldn't get them today because you literally didn't have the energy to roll over what says go to a park, and without thinking, you said to yourself, "I'm such a stupid idiot..."Fuck-Youngjae heard me!!!The blush crept up your cheeks as the singer gasped at your self loathing.

Youngjae's hand on his phone turned white as he clutched it so hard he almost broke it, "Noona-please-don't cry-" You forgot that he was on the line, and with a shaky laugh, you said in Korean, "Youngjae-ah, I'll explain later if I can, I promise. Tell everyone I said hello. I love you all very much. Bye now." 

Without even waiting for his response, you hung up out of embarassment as you rolled back over in the bed,cuddled your blanket, and closed your eyes-you had no idea of the incoming hurricane that you innocently created.....and how hard it would descend upon your cozy little home...

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

Youngjae looked at his phone quickly as the dial tone greeted his ears, and Yongguk reached out telepathically with his mind to Daehyun and Zelo, who had gone back into the subway to look for their beloved noona,........Regroup.Now. 

This was said with even more deepness than what was considered Yongguk's level of normal, and immediately the leader could feel Daehyun and Zelo homing in on his little huddle, each hearing the seriousness and not questioning it.

The leader sent a look Himchan's way, who immediately nodded once and looked for where he parked the SUV they all came in. Once Daehyun and Zelo showed up, the second-in-command herded everyone and their things inside and pulled away to an underground parking lot, out of view of any passerbys, sasaeng fans, and cameras-as a Matoki hybrid, one could never be too careful, and Himchan found the perfect spot 2 levels below the street in an old garage lot behind a shopping plaza.

Now that they were out of view-B.A.P felt better in letting their other halves show-

Almost immediately, long, black ears popped from Youngjae's head and began to swivel like two independent satellites as a cross appeared in the center of Himchan's forehead, lighting his sharp features with mystical, eerie power as Jongup's veins lit up green, showing his superstrength mode was active as he worried for you.

Daehyun rubbed an eye while Zelo held his favorite skateboard to his chest,his crank showing up in the middle of his head, What's going on?Why aren't we meeting noona? The maknae tapped his foot nervously as Himchan stepped out the driver's side and leaned against the car, I don't know, Junhong-ah, but it sounds serious.

Himchan opened up his network of empathy-which meant that in that moment, each of the members could feel what the others close to him was feeling without having to communicate, just in the slight paranoia that there was someone listening nearby,one could never be too careful so they stuck to telepathy-

Serious? Daehyun raised an eyebrow at Youngjae, who was deep in thought at the conversation he just had with you, the worry pouring off of him in cold waves,Like,are we talking' _______-noona forgot the food at home' serious,or.......'noona is in trouble' serious? Quickly, Youngjae reiterated the phone conversation to Daehyun and Zelo,word for word as Jongup tried sending you a random funny picture of a Pokemon he found on the internet, but it failed, Guys, her phone is off!!!

Either it's off, or dead, Yongguk mused as he flexed his hand slowly, over and over as a ball of red and orange flame twisted and curled over his palm as he closed his eyes and tried to think about where you could be. The leader's calmness helped steady Zelo and Jongup out as Daehyun sent a zing of gratefulness to his leader hyung. Youngjae was beginning to pace, half-speaking to himself and half-speaking to the others,........Why was noona speaking so slowly?Was she..... drugged?Taken against her will? Youngjae stopped dead in his tracks as he began to psycho-analyze your final words to his ears,.......Why did noona say she loved us all-in THAT tone of voice?Was she speaking in code? Morse code?Himalayan Monk Tonal Inflection?!Aish!!!the singer almost ripped out his hair as he began pacing again-Yongguk could practically see the different scenarios that the brainy one was thinking of in his head.

Himchan reached out in his mind and tried to feel for your heart, and he shuddered, ........I feel sadness, despair, and hurt coming from noona, his black eyes opened and Himchan growled, If anyone hurt her, I swear I'll- and here the B.A.P. umma launched into a series of curses that had Zelo,Youngjae, and even Yongguk blushing at the thought of him carrying out his threats(one of which involved shoving something painful,large and radioactive into the potential enemy's anus), and Youngjae stamped his foot,sharing the wave of anger and causing a little ripple of yellow electric currents to come from beneath him, If only we could check up on her.....!!!!

Daehyun snapped his fingers, his sudden hope reaching out into the air and coating a nearby Zelo in a warm hug as he said, Let me try something!!!! The others looked at him, the hopeful feeling contagious as the Busan man reached into his bag and rummaged around until he found something small and wrapped up in a pink hankerchief, and Yongguk raised an eyebrow at Daehyun as he opened his little pink parcel to reveal one of your bracelets,the leader's curiosity counterbalancing the shared anger in the area,.........A bracelet?

Daehyun nodded as he held your bracelet and rubbed it in between his fingers, Noona left it at our dance studio the other day, and I kept forgetting to return it to her, the singer closed his eyes in concentration as he said, I want to try out my power of Long Astral Vision...

Himchan's anger turned to concern as he laid a hand on Daehyun's shoulder, You only used that power once before, Daehyun-ah, and after you woke up from a 13 hour coma you had a migraine that lasted a week after that, are you sure you want to.....? Daehyun nodded once,.....I gotta try, for noona.

The singer stood up, I'm going to let myself go, don't stop me for any reason, please.

Himchan saw the determination in his eyes and stepped back as Daehyun closed his eyes once more, his aura beginning to surround him in a familiar outline of smoky gray as  
Zelo held his breath in anticipation/fondness for his loudest hyung.

Daehyun began muttering to himself as he held your bracelet between his hands and shook it,Come on, come on, speak to me-

-and his eyes flew open, white as snow as the car radio and everything electrical in his vicinity phone crackled to life with his psychic energy-

-instantly, the 6 minds were connected as one, with each member seeing what Daehyun was seeing as his power sent an cloudy grey astral version of himself to the the sky-

-a neighborhood,with cars and a school bus going by, and then houses flew by, leading up to apartments as Zelo whispered out, This is noona's block,wait-

-trees and sidewalks went by quickly as the doorway to the apartment's ground floor showed up, and into the dark hallway as Daehyun sucked in a breath and his projection shot up through the floors, searching for yours-

-he got to your door, and Youngjae muttered, There's no sign of a break-in or forced entry, that's good,right?-

-Jongup let out a sigh as Daehyun whizzed past your living room, past the plants and pictures of family and decorations and such-

-there was a flash and gasps from all around as Daehyun shuddered-

-for he got to your bedroom and it looked like an absolute murder scene-

-and all anyone could see was the splatter of blood in the dead center of your mattress, a splash of it in the hallway and in front of the laundry room, your bedroom lamp still on on, but you yourself were nowhere to be seen-

-and the vision went black as Daehyun came back to himself, swaying and beginning to fall to his knees as he literally posessed himself-

-a strong arm caught him around the waist as Yongguk was there for the catch, coming and leading him back to sitting down on a car seat as Himchan laid a cool palm over his eyes,trying to assess Daehyun's health, Rest now, you've done well.

Daehyun shook his head and refused the water passed to him,pushing away Yongguk's concerned hands, No-noona is in danger!! Someone must have her in their clutches-she could be dying somewhere!!!

Himchan immediately pressed both his palms to either side of Daehyun's head, forcing him to calm down as Jongup stomped his foot, causing a mini-crater to appear in the ground and a tremor to shake the SUV, I'm going after her.

Yongguk immediately tried to reason with him,taking note of Jongup's now glowing green irises and his bulging muscles,I feel your frustration,believe me, but we need to think of a plan that won't expose us as well if our enemies do have her-

Fuck the plan-by the time Youngjae hyung finishes with the details, ______-noona could be dead!!! I'm out!!!!

Was the last thing anyone heard as Zelo jumped out of the SUV completely and tossed his skateboard in the trunk, courage suddenly spurting from his heart and sending warm stabs to everyone on the emotional grid.

Youngjae tried to grab his arm, but he was too slow-

-a bright blue flash, and a trail of blue smoke was the only indication that Zelo had teleported himself somewhere as in the leader's head, Junhong's voice was already getting quieter with the distance he was travelling, Sorry hyungs, but I gotta do what my heart is telling me to do.

Himchan rolled his eyes as Yongguk's feeling of irritation turned into a combination of frustration and a smidgen of pride for his maknae, and he said, Let's go-we'll get to the bottom of this-and heaven help whomever did this to our noona....


	2. Chapter 2

2 minutes on the microwave. 

1:59 and counting, and soon.....soon, your glorious popcorn would be ready.

You sighed as your bright pink wall clock told you that it was only 11:08 am, but you didn't really care, for your very soul was craving something buttery and fattening and life-threatening and completely unhealthy at the moment, and as luck would have it, you had finished your bacon the day before. Cheers to being an adult, I guess-no one can stop me......

Your groin was somewhat tamed with more painkillers and your cat nap that you had after your phone call with Youngjae- now that the worst of the cramps were behind you, the guilt of bailing out on your friends was starting to creep up on you, the feeling sent uncomfortable twinges of regret through your stomach as you leaned against the counter,........I really hope they are having a blast.....

*TING*!!!

The microwave let out a cheerful sound as you popped open its door, and the smell of grease and butter hit you in the face as you sighed eagerly in anticipation. Gingerly pulling out the steaming hot pouch of artery-clogging goodness out of the microwave with your fingertips, you turned on some music in the background, setting your phone to 'Randomize' as you put it on the counter-

-and soon you found yourself singing along to Girls' Generation's "Lion Heart" as you bent a little to rummage through the top shelf of your fridge, looking for a drink to accompany your healthy breakfast meal....

............................................................................................................................................................................................  
Zelo was travelling the stratosphere at a speed that would have killed any normal human being, burning them to a crisp as the high velocity and winds would rip them apart almost instantly-

-true, even the maknae's ears were ringing at the rate he was going, but all he could think about was you, and what kind of trouble you must be in, so he streaked through the the thermals and clouds as the sound barrier resonated though his body, Junhong!!!!

The maknae was shaken out of his thoughts/concentration and almost went crashing from the sky in a headspin-

-catching himself in an awkward bounce, the tallest member of B.A.P went from an impossible altitude in the sky to a shaky descent into a mulberry bush about 3 blocks away from your apartment, "Hyung-really?!"

As Zelo crouched into a battle-ready position(whilst pulling random twigs and spurs from his clothes and backside), a shadowy, dark green wolf appeared next to him, and Zelo knew that if Jongup had lips he would be smiling, "Sorry-are you alright?"

The maknae sighed and ran his fingers through the emerald fur on Jongup's back-he couldn't stay mad at him for even a minute- and Zelo snorted, "They sent you to stop me from rushing in? Well, tell them-"

A flash of lightning appeared, giving the Maknae Line a mini-heart attack as Youngjae appeared in a blaze of golden glory, his eyes flashing yellow as streams of data ran through them, "No, you idiot-what we've decided to do is breach into noona's apartment. I can touch any electrical object and see when she was there last. After that, we will launch Operation:Black Phoenix On The Riverboat Rising."

Zelo raised an eyebrow, "......What the hell does that even mean, hyung?"

Youngjae smirked, "If you had stuck around you would that it is one of my best plans ever. The others are waiting on my all clear before Phase 2X, and then-"

The wolf tilted his head to the side, and suddenly his fur bristled, his muscles on edge,"...There's a faint heartbeat.One. And it's coming from ______-noona's apartment."  
Youngjae cursed under his breath as he also took up a squatting position,data and numbers still flying by in his pupils, and Zelo couldn't resist a final jab, "I take it that there's a change of plans, hyung?"

Zelo waited until the street was clear before taking off at a sprint down the block- Jongup smiled at Youngjae, "Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him," and before the brainy one could blink the wolf had morphed into a swarm of bumblebees, who took a minute to swarm around Youngjae's head dizzyingly in what the brainy one could only assume was a   
Moon Jongup way of comforting him before taking off in a decent sized green cloud after the tall boy, and Youngjae slapped his head in frustration.

Youngjae, report. The singer in question jumped up at the sudden bass in his head and brushed himself off before pulling out his phone and typed, giving off the act to anyone that could be watching him that he was deep in the SNS world, but in reality it was a cover as he kept his eyes low to the ground, Hyung, Jonguppie heard one heartbeat coming from noona's apartment, and Zelo dashed off again. I'm in hot pursuit of the Maknae Line.

The sun was now warming up the back of his neck, and the vocalist pulled up his collar as Himchan growled, Keep them in your sights-as soon as Daehyun recovers more, he'll open up a portal and we'll all be there. Yes hyung-Jokomato checking out.

Even though the situation was serious, Youngjae couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on his face when he heard a faint chuckle coming from Daehyun's tired voice, You dork....

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

You were munching on your fifth cookie as you began to tidy up your kitchen. After sprinling detergent on your mattress, you noticed that you had accidentally let some blood out on the floor in your hallway, so you wiped that up as well. Your phone was now connected to your wireless speaker, and currently one of VIXX's songs was distracting you from your cramps as you whistled a bit to yourself, I promise I will not let this completely overwhelm me, and I will be somewhat productive if I'm not leaving my apartment today.

A bright flash from outside had you jump for a second, What was that? Lightning? But the forecast said that it would be nice all weekend......

Peeking though your curtains and opening up two of your living room windows, you didn't see anything after a while-it was a rather beautiful day, with little to no clouds in the sky, and that pang of guil tcame back to you as you remembered your botched plans with B.A.P, I gotta find a way to make it up to them, you chuckled to yourself as you could see them in your head:Yongguk sitting off to the side underneath some oak tree, writing deep and poignant lyrics while Himchan posed nearby and took selfies by the lake. Daehyun would alternate between insulting Youngjae(who would be catching up on all of his games on his tablet, rolling his eyes when Daehyun poked him) and inhaling cheesecake and sandwiches while they both sat cross-legged on a blanket, and Jongup and Zelo would be running around like kids, their laughter brightening up anyone nearby as they played some game like Frisbee or hide-and-seek...

You were so lost in your thoughts as you went into your laundry room to run the washer, figuring at this time you wouldn't be bothering any of your neighbors, that you completely missed your phone jingling off the hook...

.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
Zelo cursed as he got to your block, sliding his phone shut as he squinted up towards your floor through the sunlight, Shit- come on noona, I need to know if you're alright.......

A swarm of bees transformed midair next to Zelo into a tense Jongup, "Still nothing?" Zelo shook his head, and began walking to the double doors that would let the both of them into the building. Zelo typed in your code to get in through the first set of doors, and Youngjae appeared not a moment later in another flash of gold lightning, "We have our orders to not do anything until the others get here." The main vocalist looked pointedly at the youngest one with them, who had reached into a pocket on the side of his pants and pulled out twin dagger knives, twirling them in anticipation of a fight.

Zelo opened his mouth, no doubt to throw some remark at his hyung, before Jongup put out a peacekeeping hand on both Zelo's and Youngjae's shoulders, "Okay, that's fine, but we can at least do some recon, right hyung?" The shortest guy looked at the brainy one and used his puppy eyes, which was a surefire way to get anyone to bend to his will.

Youngjae couldn't resist-it wasn't even like he tried;sighing, Youngjae nodded once, "You're right. Let's take the stairs-noona's apartment is only on the 5th floor and in my entrance I may or may not have (temporarily) disrupted the electrical grid of this complex."

Zelo 'accidentally' slapped Youngjae upside the head as he went by, taking the stairs first, but the maknae was smiling, "Let's go then-it's the perfect warm up for a fight!!!"

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

As the last song faded away, you were struck by inspiration, "I know!!!!I'll bake an extra batch of my famous chocolate chip cookies and add it to the food I was planning on bringing the boys today," you smiled as you figured that was the perfect way to get everything right again. You turned off your speaker and went back into your kitchen, pulling ingredients and mixing bowls from your cabinets as you went....

..............................................................................................................................................................................................  
Jongup was leading the way up the stairs, with Youngjae in the middle and Zelo towering in the rear, watching his hyungs' backs as Jongup turned on his supersonic hearing again, his veins starting to glow that bright green again. Putting a hand to the wall as they crept up the stairs, Jongup closed his eyes and tried to shift through the various pulses of the building to focus on his beloved noona,and Youngjae took careful observation, "Anything we can use?"

Jongup shook his head as he opened his eyes, "Too many other interferences," the dancer nodded to himself as they got to a sign that indicated that they were on the 4th floor, "I think I should go Eagle and see what I can see from her window-"

"-and you won't be going alone, Uppie."

The younger half of B.A.P all jumped as a flaming tiger and shining peacock appeared from a grey, swirling circle on the cement wall next to them, and Youngjae pressed a hand to his flutering heart as soon Yongguk and Himchan appeared as themselves, "Sorry about that," Yongguk nodded once as Daehyun steped out, closing the portal behind them. 

"This is what we'll do:Jongup and Himchan will go for ______-noona's windows, to see if they can see anything we can focus on." No sooner had Yongguk spoke were the Himup couple looking at each other before turning into a swarm of butterflies and bees, soaring around each other in a colorful pink and green spiral before heading out of the smoker's window above Zelo's head as the leader looked at Youngjae, "You're with me, Youngjae-yah, to help me clear out this building-there are only about 7 other tenants home today, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Youngjae nodded as Yongguk cast his soulful eyes towards Daehyun and Zelo, "Daehyun-ah, you are more sensitive to sound than Jongup is-continue what he was doing as you continue up this staircase.Junhong," here, Yongguk allowed himself a small pause, and Zelo flinched, thinking he was to be reprimanded for running away earlier, but the leader only allowed himself a small smile towards his youngest, "Cover our Damchu's butt." The maknae felt a rush of gratitude towards his leader as he saluted and chased after   
Daehyun, who was already on the next flight of stairs up as Youngjae looked towards his leader hyung, "What did you have in mind, hyung?"

Yongguk smiled darkly while he held up a flaming hand and said in his signature cave-like voice, "Let's see if the apartment's safety code is up-to-date, shall we?"

Youngjae took a glance from the hand to his hyung's face, and gulped, suddenly very,very glad that Yongguk fought for the side of justice and goodness.......

............................................................................................................................................................................................  
You were happily mixing the dry ingredients together, sifting flour and sugar while adding a dash of cinnamon for a small afterbite as you whistled to yourself, They're gonna love these, I swear it!!!! You reached into your fridge for the milk, butter and 2 eggs as you brought them to the counter, setting the oven to preheat and reaching for a knife when a flutering noise tickled your ears,...Hmm? What in the world......?

You tried to tune it out, but it grew louder as you realized that it was coming drectly from outside your window, and you were now nervous as the sound was no longer small, but it almost sounded like a hoard of wasps or bats were trying to get inside your apartment.

You felt a shiver go down your spine as you realized that your curtains were moving, and you forgot that you had opened your windows earlier. Well, I still have that screen to stop the mosquitoes and such from coming in-

*RRRRRIP!!!*

You jumped as the unmistakable sound of one of those screens were ripped from the outside and you dashed back into the kitchen, grabbing your wooden block and clutching it to your chest as a weapon as you turned off all the lights in your apartment and pressed yourself against a wall, creeping away while keeping the window just inside your line of vision......

.......................................................................................................................................................................................  
Himchan reopened his telepathy grid again, so all of the members could hear him when he scolded Jongup, Good going, Uppie-you ripped one of noona's screens!!!Watch your stingers!!!

Jongup sounded apologetic, Sorry hyung, I just wanted to get a better look inside, Himchan sighed, and everyone felt the gentle nudge of psychopseudo comfort the B.A.P umma was sending his favorite dongsaeng, Ah, it's alright-we can just get her some new ones,alright? Daehyun called out from somewhere on the 5th floor staircase, Guys-there's definitely someone still there-I can hear movement from the living room-wait, no, now in the kitchen!! Jongup's voice went cold, There's the smell of detergent, as though someone is trying to hide the blood we saw...

*WEE-ONG-WEE-ONG-WEE-ONG*

All of a sudden, the lights in the building went out as the blinking yellow emergency lights came on in the staircases, landings, and now on each floor as Himchan said, What the hell...? An automated voice sounded from surround sound speakers in the building, the announcement in clear Korean as a female spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that we have a slight situation on our hands. Please locate the staircase closest to you and make your way down towards the emergency exits of this building. Assist the elderly and children as you see fit. In 3 minutes, the sprinkler system will activate and begin dousing the area. The emergency response unit will respond accordingly.Thank you for your cooperation."

Daehyun sounded amused, The tenants on the lower floors are all on high alert and making their way towards the exits. Our guest is still in noona's apartment, though-perfect.....

As the message began to repeat itself, Youngjae shuddered as Yongguk tossed down a now smoldering pile of trash he found in a recycling bin nearby from the smoke detector, the leader's eyes still lit with power, That should keep the system going-let's keep going. The look on the rapper's face went from terrifyingly scary to borderline thoughtful as he said, I'm sorry for messing up the environment-I promise I will clean you up later, Yongguk nodded to the pile of burning papers and banana peels, and Youngjae couldn't help it-

The main vocalist let out a laugh as he flipped switches on a nearby gridbox, turning off the switch that would alert the local authorities of the building's predicament, and as Yongguk raised an eyebrow in question to him-

*CRASH* "AAAAAAAAGH!!!!"

The two looked at each other, and without another second to spare they took off up the stairs, taking them two at a time to your floor.....

.............................................................................................................................................................................................  
You gasped as suddenly the lights went out completely in your apartment, even the blinking light of the oven went out. You slid to the floor as the hum of the fridge stopped, letting you know that you were off the grid completely as your washer stopped as well, and you crawled back into your kitchen as there was a thud in your living room-

-whatever wanted to come in had just knocked off a picture frame off the table right beneath the window, and you didn't look back as an announcement came over a speaker by your door, a woman's voice saying something about a situation and to get out of the building-

-but your brain couldn't process Korean at the moment, as at that second there was a pounding at the door and a deep voice that you couldn't place yelled out something-

-you got to your feet shakily, reaching behind you on your kitchen counter for a weapon of any kind as the only guide you had for light was the sunlight coming in through your curtains, and as you squinted your eyes, trying to adjust them quickly to the dimmed room, more things fell down in your living room as it sounded like the swarm and a large animal was in your home now!!!

Your hand closed around the handle of the frying pan you used the other day, just as something large, breathing heavily, and standing on four powerful legs rounded the corner and focused its eerie eyes on you, and you couldn't help the scream that escaped your throat as it jumped for you, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

........................................................................................................................................................................................  
Zelo had gotten to your door first, so he was able to hear the noises that Daehyun was talking about, and he knocked on your door and called out to you,"______-noona!!!" 

Daehyun laughed as he appeared at his dongsaeng's side, "Why are you using your deeper voice? Are you trying to arouse the kidnapper?" Zelo blushed, "No, just in case if they're still in there I can scare them off or something-"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"

Your scream cut off any insult that Daehyun would've said, and many things happened at once, in the blink of an eye.....


	3. Chapter 3

Many things happened at once to your poor,overwhelmed brain, and it was only later that you could put it together properly in your head-

-the large creature with fur leapt at you as a swarm of something followed it closely, and you jumped back as it uttered out a low growl in its throat-

-your wooden board that you were holding clattered to the ground as you forgot you were holding it, and you jumped back with a speed you didn't know you had back towards your kitchen counter as the door to enter your apartment rattled and shook dangerously-

-your brain screamed at you wolfwolfwolfwolftheresafuckingwolfinmyhouse and your hand scrambled around until it closed around something, which you tossed at the wolf without a second of hesitation-

-the wolf let out a surprised yelp as it found itself now covered in batter, but you were too panicked to think about its feelings as the butterflies went straight for your face-

-you panicked and reached for something else to throw, accidentally spilling your milk everywhere as you found your bag of flour and tossed it in the air like a grenade-  
-the door was finally blasted off its hinges by a powerful scream, which shook your teeth as a glowing figure entered your apartment, followed by something impossibly tall and with two terrifying fucking swords in its hands,its 6 arms 6fuckingarmsgoddamnit-

-but there was no time to focus on the details, as from beneath you, the floor got hot, super hot and a red circle appeared-

\- you were tossed to the side as a flaming tiger appeared from below, followed by a being completely made of electricity, so gold and so brilliant that you squinted in the sudden brightness-

-flour landed everywhere as the tiger let out a growl that shook everything in your living space, as you fell back to your butt, shocked to your core as the being made of light looked down on you with a ferocious glare as someone yelled out, "_______-noona!!! What have you done to her?!"

This person spoke with the resonance of a god, causing a nearby glass on the table to shatter and your clock to drop from the wall as the wolf and tiger from hell moved in to close in on you, their fangs and claws beared.

So, you did what anyone else would do.

What any other sane, normal girl, who was on her period, would do.

What any other sane, normal human being would do if they were suddenly face to face with a growling wolf, a burning tiger, heavenly electrical being, a ghost, a tall creature with blades, and a random ass swarm of butterflies clouding their vision.

You sank to your knees and burst out into tears.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................  
Jongup heard the intruder move inside the apartment, and his instincts took over completely-

-He leapt through the window and morphed mid-air again into his wolf form, determined to grab them and stop them from escaping as Himchan flew in right after him, choosing to stay aerial until he was needed. The B.A.P umma wouldn't say it out loud, his pride wouldn't let him, but the other members could tell that he was tired from keeping the communication lines open for so long, and healing Daehyun had also taken some great effort. Still, he would be damned if he let anything hurt his loved ones...

As soon as their beloved noona let out that scream, Youngjae didn't even have to turn around as he felt the hallway get hotter by a few hundred degrees-

Yongguk was known by many fans as a peace-loving man, who rarely got angry and always did what was morally right and sound, but in that moment-

Youngjae almost felt sorry for whomever messed with their noona as the fiery tiger growled and looked directly upwards, Get behind me. 

Youngjae powered up, converting his body into pure electricity as from somewhere above him he felt Daehyun power up as well, could almost see the transformation in his mind's eye as Zelo's body stretched and morphed beyond its human limits-

-The tall boy grew to a 10 feet, 6 armed creature that was reminiscent of some ancient Hindi God, with dark, sapphire eyes and long spindly teeth at his desire to protect his beloved noona.

Daehyun wasn't the master of high-notes for nothing,as the blessings he received as training as Kekemato allowed him to turn into a creature completely made of soundwaves, able to travel anywhere and do things that Light could not.

This Supersonic creature puffed up his cheeks and punched them in-

-causing the air that was suddenly expelled from them to crash down the door and blow it away with a scream as though it was made of paper, and the many armed creature ran in first, as Zelo was like Jongup-the Maknae Line preferred fighting up close and personal, whereas Daehyun and Youngjae favored the long-range specialties.

As Zelo dashed in, all he could see was Jongup, now covered in some substance as his prey was panicking and backing up on the floor, slipping and sliding in a weird combination of liquids on the ground-

-The maknae's head tilted in confusion, but then the smell of blood was even stronger in the vicinity, and that helped to focus his mind as Yongguk and Youngjae appeared, with Daehyun speaking in a ringing voice, "______-noona!!! What have you done with her?!"

What surprised everyone, was when all eyes went to their prey, and said prey......burst into tears.

No one moved.

No one even breathed.

The only sound was the fluttering of butterflies as they spiralled slowly before coming to flap around and orbit the now shivering, trembling person on the floor, surrounded by Jongup and Yongguk, who moved in slowly, the wolf cautiously sniffing at the person before shouting on the Mind Link,...........It's noona!!!!!

The tiger nodded to the swarm in the confusion and together Yongguk and Himchan did a quick sweep of the apartment, searching every room before coming back to the kitchen, where all of the anger and fury began to fade away as everyone could hear the sounds of their noona, their beloved noona, completely alone in her home, curled up and crying before them.....

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

You were crying hard, as you slid to your side and curled in on yourself, not being able to think about anything else but your approaching doom, What the hell did I do, God?!

Your eyes were squeezed shut as you brought your hands to your head and pressed them to your face,heart rate impossibly high, shaken and scared beyond what you'd ever known before as you suddenly thought of your family back home that wouldn't even know what would happen to you because you couldn't even imagine the story that the Korean government would make to cover up this shit-

-you were startled from your thoughts as you realized that everything else in the room had stopped. Even the creatures of electricity and sound had stopped vibrating, filling the atmosphere with an eerie calm.

You tried taking deep breaths, but all you could do was cry and sniffle, and it was these noises that filled your apartment now as you had no strength in your body, the flour finally coming to a stop around you and landing in a fine sheen on everything.

.......

......................

...................................................

Soft padding of paws on the kitchen tiles came towards you, as you tried to shimmy back, but you were already pressed in the corners of your lower cabinets and couldn't go any further....

Breathing over your nose and cheeks, and then.....lick.

Your eyes flew open as you realized something,.......What....?

The being of electricity was starting to dim itself down some, and it was this that helped you focus on the wolf as it sniffed your face before nosing one of your hands away from your eyes, huffing and licking you again, its rough tongue pressing carefully over and around the apple of your cheek before letting out a low whine. 

The wolf lowered its head and nuzzled you in your neck, and you realized that it was guiding you,pushing you to sit up slowly as the being of electricity raised a hand at a lamp nearby-

-and suddenly your kitchen had its regular glow again, but now the place was in a mess as there were overturned chairs, your table had been flipped in the madness, your door was splintered now-

-but now you were able to see the, well, things in your living space-

-the creature that reminded you of a blue octopus lowered its arms slowly, looking around in confusion as the tiger and butterflies(you didn't even notice them leaving the room before) came back in from upstairs, the tiger no longer on fire as the wolf, before your eyes, began to transform-

-and you had to squint as there was a flash of green light, and suddenly Jongup, the Moon Jongup was kneeling in front of you, looking at you in concern, "Noona......are you alright?"

You couldn't even speak in your confusion as a series of fuzzy pink lights appeared just over his shoulders in your line of vision, and then there was Himchan, Kim Himchan, who was gently pulling his dongsaeng away from you, speaking in his husky voice, "Come on, give her a little room to breathe.Let's sort ourselves out."

Jongup nodded, his eyes never leaving your face as the tall, blue creature came over and knelt before you-

Your breath hitched in your throat as 4 of its 6 arms suddenly reached out for you and curled gently around your hips and waist, and slowly it lifted you like a child, like you weighed nothing at all, and the tiger gave the creature a disapproving look, but it paid it no mind as it focused its eyes on your face, its gaze hypnotizing you as you couldn't help but get lost in its dark vortex of eyes, and one hand wiped your eyes as the last arm rubbed your back in comforting circles as the creature brought to your living room and sat you down gently on the couch, where it made sure you were settled before sighing and glowing-

-and soon Choi Junhong was sitting before you, on the carpet right at your feet, the maknae closed his eyes and resting his cheek on your knee as the creature of sound hummed itself into the room and morphed into Jung Daehyun, followed by the being of electricty and the tiger, who turned themselves into Yoo Youngjae and Bang Yongguk, respectively.

For a few moments, no one spoke as Daehyun coughed, Youngjae pinched the space between his eyes and Yongguk leaned against the wall and folded his arms in thoughtful silence. Himchan appeared at your side with a wet napkin and wiped your face off, taking care around your eyes and mouth as Jongup laid prone on the ground, and finally your voice returned to you-

"......What the fuck is going on?"

Each boy looked at each other, and then looked at Yongguk, so you looked at him as well, your tears threatening to spill from your eyes as the leader's cheeks turned pink, 

"........Noona," his bass was barely above a whisper,"......We are sorry.We.....we thought you were kidnapped."

You raised one eyebrow at him, "What?"

Himchan tried to speak in English, as if that would clear up the confusion, "Kidnapped. Held for handsome."

Youngjae chose that moment to step in, "......It's RANsom, hyung. Ransom."

Daehyun nodded once, "We tried calling you," and Zelo finished, looking up at you with distraught eyes, "But you didn't answer!!!Hyung had a vision, and he saw your ruined room...."

Jongup nodded once, a rarely dark expression on his face as he said, "We thought you were hurt, so we came here and, well...."

...........................

..............................................

............................................................................

You couldn't help what you did next-

-as you looked around and saw Himchan trying to rub flour and batter out of Jongup's hair, and Daehyun whistling while examining your ripped window,Yongguk focusing on a spot by your foot, and Youngjae coughing uneasily while Zelo pouted-

-the yellow emergency lights were still blinking in the hallway as the sprinklers poured rain cheerfully in the hallway-

-the laugh started off small, from somewhere in your chest, a light, slightly breathless teeny tiny laugh that was small and soft and only giggles at first, but it got everyone's attention-

-your giggles and snorts turned into chortles and chuckles as Yongguk finally focused on your face, slightly in shock at the noises you were making, your shoulders shaking with the efforts to keep it down but you couldn't-

-and then you were laughing, a full, outright howling burst of slightly insane glee that had the tears coming from your eyes as you tried to explain in English to a flabbergasted Himchan why you were laughing, "B-b-ut you thought t-t-that, kidnapped, and the, ransom,handsome-teehee-"

-you clutched your stomach as you struggled to breathe, and a smile unwillingly crossed Daehyun's face as he began to laugh at how hard you were laughing-

-soon enough, the powerhouse vocalist clapped his knee in laughter, doubled over and wheezing for breath as his voice rang out clear with yours and Youngjae looked around in a panic, "There must be something in the air-I'll analyze it-"

Zelo began to smile as he made eye-contact with Jongup, who was smiling in his standard dopey way as well, "And you'll call it what, hyung-Operation:Drunken Monkey Takes A Shit or something?"

The maknae line began to laugh, and soon Himchan was barking out his signature laugh as Yongguk's face collapsed in his famous gummy smile and patted Youngjae on the back, who frowned at everyone but soon found himself laughing aloud as you fell onto Zelo's warm, shaking body as you guys shared an absolutely absurd moment...

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

After awhile, as Himchan waved his hands in a circle in your apartment and things began to repair themselves("It's the last bit of my power I will use all day, Yongguk, I promise," the husky voiced man had said as Yongguk gave him a slightly warning,slightly concerned look as the door got up and repaired itself before reattaching to the front space again),   
Jongup and Zelo manning the kitchen as Youngjae looked you over and Daehyun sang a song to fill the room as he put the chairs and tables back, it was as though a switch flipped on inside Youngjae's head-

"But ______-noona, you are bleeding heavily, we can still smell it!!!" 

All activity stopped as you blushed all the way to your toes, with Jongup's muscles tensing up for battle again and Zelo's grip on the broom tightening,his hands turning blue, 

"Aaah, about that," you gently brushed off Youngjae's examining hands as he tried to go full doctor on you, looking you over this way and that, "It's.......aaah, it's, well, my life isn't in danger or anything like that, ummm...."

Surprisingly, it was Himchan and Yongguk that came to the rescue, with B.A.P's umma gently leading a surprised Youngjae into the kitchen and away from you, saying something about calculating the building's power grid as he nodded to the leader in passing-

As Yongguk sat next to you, he took his hand and placed it on your tummy-

-almost instantly heat, warm waves of rounded, blessed pleasant heat began travelling from his hand into your lower body as your cramps practically disappeared under his careful touch, and you blushed as you unconcsiously let out a low moan of pleasure, but Yongguk laughed as he said, "It's alright, ______-noona. Even though we are all the youngest in our families, Himchan and I are the only ones that have noonas. We know what you lovely ladies go through each month."

Somewhere in the background, the washing machine and fridge cut back on as the power returned to the building, and the sprinklers in the hallway stopped going off.

You almost cried again as the leader nodded at you kindly, "It will be alright-and I am sorry again about the extra stress."

You waved his apology away as the rest of B.A.P reappeared, with Youngjae now blushing as without a doubt in your mind, the second in command had given them a quick lesson on the female anatomy, and you had that insane urge to laugh all over again as Zelo scratched his neck, "Umm, do you need chocolate?Is that what you were making before   
we......came over?"

You sighed, and stood up to pat Zelo on the head-even though he was a head and a half taller than you, you couldn't help his cuteness, "No, actually, I was making chocolate chip cookies for you guys," you laughed as Jongup looked down at his shirt, which still had the now dried batter on it, "I wanted to meet up with you guys later and surprise you with it, but....."

Suddenly, all you could see were collarbones and shoulder muscles-Zelo had pulled you into a warm hug as Daehyun said from somewhere behind you, "......You are suffering, and you still thought of us....?Noona, you are....amazing.."

Himchan gently separated the two of you as he placed his hands on your shoulders, "Go, get cleaned up-we'll take over from here."

You nodded as you went upstairs to take a long shower, and by the time you got dressed and came out, the house was brand-spanking-new clean. Everything was exactly the same, and Daehyun was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs as he gestured for your hand and spoke in accented English, "I'm here to escort you, my lady," His smile was contagious, and you giggled as he held out his hand to you, a true Prince Charming as he kissed the back of your hand with love and led you to the living room-

-where you gasped, as everything was completely rearranged. 

You knew about their powers, of course-but you hadn't realized how much they had developed as Himchan had masterminded this-

-Somehow, there was a meadow right in the middle of your living room. Rather, it WAS your living room. The scenery was set to mimick a warm Spring night, complete with fireflies and bees buzzing in the background, a cicada jumping here and there as tall sweetgrass moved gently underneath the loving touch of a light breeze. There was a long, crimson blanket spread out with all sorts of foods and things to indulge in, with a basket of fruit and wine in an ice cooler nearby, and on your ceiling were the evening's first stars. You could almost smell the rich waters of an imaginary lake nearby, as a wolf howled somewhere in the distance, and Daehyun smiled as he helped you take your first step, from living room carpet to grass, where he led you to the blanket to sit down next to Himchan, who winked at you, "Now we can enjoy the park together."

Something warm rubbed a soft path up your back, and as you turned your head there was Shishimato. This surprised you as it was rare for the leader to revert to his Mato form, but soon he explained himself to you, "If you'd like, you can hold me and I can keep you warm and smooth out your cramps-think of me as your own personal heating blanket," even with his squeaky voice, it was still noticably deeper than the others, and you chuckled as you were touched by the shy leader's show of affection and care for you-

-picking him up, you cuddled him close and kissed him on the forehead as his army-printed fur blushed, "Thank you, Yongguk-ah." The leader merely nodded and leaned into you, his ears tilting down and to the side as he rubbed his head against your chest,warming up quickly with a soft red light before shyly hiding in the crook of your arm, his whiskers tickling a soft space close to your elbow.

The moment was ruined when Daehyun huffed and sat down on your other side, leaning his head on your arm, "Don't forget about me, noona-I can sing to you~sing away all of your stress!!!"

As the powerhouse launched into a random verse of his part in "Wake Me Up", his harmony coursing through your body as he vibrated resolutely, the younger half of B.A.P returned from the store-you didn't have to ask whre they had gone as they were all holding different bags, "What did you guys get-oh my," was as far as you got as Jongup and   
Zelo revealed all of your favorite foods and Youngjae revealed the milk and other things to make your cookies, and Jongup was holding a few DVDs, "We want to watch these later, for the sleepover," Jongup explained, and you raised an eyebrow, "Sleepover?"

Zelo blushed some as he looked at you, "I still don't fully understand what you're going through, but I'd feel a lot better once I knew you were safe, if only for tonight-if that's alright with you,I mean...." Himchan snorted at the maknae, but his black eyes were soft and affectionate as you smiled, "Of course it is, darling." Zelo blushed and quickly busied himself with putting the groceries were they had to go as Youngjae sat near Himchan, and Jongup spread himself out at your feet to look up at the stars. Youngjae had pulled out his phone and was now speaking quickly, "Noona, I read up on your," here he blushed a little, ".....predicament. Please don't eat anything cold. Ask for help when you feel that you are too tired,okay? We will happily go and get you iron supplements if you want. Keep warm and well dressed. Drink plenty of warm fluids and maintain at least a steady body temperature of 96.9 degrees Farenheit-@#$%?!" Daehyun flung a pillow at him and it hit him square in the mouth, laughing, "I think noona knows her body better than any online forum does, Youngjae-ah."

Zelo returned and shimmeyed his way between you and Himchan, and as you felt Yongguk reach out and quietly take your larger hand in his tiny one, you felt their love uniting your hearts as one, you almost cried at the moment of it all as Himchan smiled at you, "It's nothing that you wouldn't have done for us, noona." Peace reigned as everyone leaned against each other,looking up at the stars until......

-Until Daehyun reached a hand into the picnic basket and screamed, shaking everyone out of their reverie, "Yah-who ate all of the kimchi?!"

 

THE END!!!!!


End file.
